


Really?

by Morenita326



Series: Voyager Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morenita326/pseuds/Morenita326
Summary: Chakotay laughs at her, and she takes on the challenge.





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talsi74656](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talsi74656/gifts).



> This post was born from my friend's prompt / non-prompt "Ahaha".  
> I asked for a prompt and I got that for an answer so I did my thing.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

"Ahaha" 

She had never heard him laugh openly like that.

"Are you laughing at me, commander?" she lowered her head looking straight in his eyes.

"Oh, no. I would never dare" he raised one of his eyebrows clearly defiant.

"Are you really implying that you could beat me at arm wrestling?"

The mere idea of such a competition between the two seemed ridiculous for anyone who could notice the difference in their body sizes. And yet, her tone was so surprised that he hesitated.

"Well, Captain, no offense but I am pretty sure I could beat many men from our crew" he tried to be gentle and save her pride.

"Men...! Do you think you could harm my pride?" 

Chakotay thought the champagne had made effect pretty soon and tried to deter her from pursuing a demonstration. Finally, he had to agree.

"All right," she said with confidence "let's settle this". 

They sat at opposite angles and pinned their elbows to the table. Their hands met in the middle and he had to restrain a shudder when her fingers closed around his hand.

Her eyes were fixed on his. Neelix was to say when.

"On my call...! One...! Two...!! he paused "Three!"

She bent over the table and kissed him on the lips, then pushed his hand down without effort. 

The little crowd fell silent for a split second.

"Well" said Neelix restraining his own laughter "she surely knows how to play her cards"

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and raised an eyebrow smiling. She had won, but he was holding her hand down on the table and he was not planning on letting go.


End file.
